


Tautomer

by shiverelectric



Category: Inception
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverelectric/pseuds/shiverelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people Eames just doesn't get. Some people just don't get themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tautomer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushi/gifts).



There was a reason Yusuf never went into the field. It wasn't that he didn't trust his designer compounds, no, they were the best as he was the best. Chemicals behaved as predictably as the rules of science could predict. If there were anomalies in the reaction, reasons could be found and improvement upon the substance could be made.

People, however consistent in life they could be, often harbored erratic responses, especially in the subconscious. As accommodating as Yusuf was in terms of helping those who could find him connect and dream, he had no desire to go down there himself. Because sometimes the most unpredictable person could be yourself.

\----

Eames didn't visit Yusuf often, and he rather liked it that way. He was a conman and a thief of various kinds of precious commodities, and as for himself, his dream den was not exactly sanctioned by local authority. It would be unfortunate for both of them if it became well-known that either of them had connections to each other.

As it were, they maintained a distant sort of acquaintanceship, Yusuf occasionally supplying Eames with his sommarin mixes, Eames occasionally sharing stories of his time abroad over tea. It reminded Yusuf of growing up, his time with Eames. He even felt the faint stirrings of loyalism when they spoke of Her Majesty somewhat fondly, even though they both quite frankly were surprised the old dame has gotten on so long.

One particular day, Eames regaled Yusuf with a tale he was certain was more than a little embellished, and he told him as much. "If I didn't know better, Mr. Eames, I'd say you had something a bit stronger than tea in your cup," Yusuf said with a small grin and shake of his head. "As it is, I do believe you are just regularly full of yourself."

"Ah, but Yusuf, you know as well as anyone the fantastic nature of dreams," Eames replied with a smile of his own as he leaned back in the chair and took a sip of the tea Yusuf specially brewed for them. Ever the chemist, he could create just as well with food ingredients as the elements themselves.

"Yes, of course," he conceded, then countered, "but in theory, I don't believe the rules of physics would abandon themselves in such a way as to make vehicle chases as absurd as you describe."

Eames looked at Yusuf, though knowing and knowing of the man, he would have wagered that Eames was in fact trying to analyze him. It was fine, both because he thought Eames did it on reflex as part of his occupation and because as a scientist scrutiny did not bother him. He was used to paying close attention to details of his experiments, and though he was not Eames' _anything_ but a sometimes companion and associate, he did not mind the grey eyes that stared in such a way.

After a moment of time in which both men drank their tea in easy silence, Eames set his emptied cup down on the table. "Theory only goes so far, you know. Eventually one needs practice to see the wide scope of things," he said, placing a finger to his lips pursed in thought. "One day, I'll show you what I mean."

Before Yusuf could do anymore than begin to knit his brows in confusion, Eames tapped the saucer his cup rested on as he rose from his chair. Strolling away, he said over his shoulder, "As always, thank you for the afternoon. See you again."

Yusuf considered his words as he gathered the empty dishes together, Eames disappearing back into the crowd of ever shifting people. Who needed dreaming when reality was sometimes just as intriguing?

\----

When Eames visits a month later, he brings with him two men, one of whom makes a proposal that, while mighty interesting, is also incredibly complicated. At Eames' knowing arch of an eyebrow, Yusuf recalled their last conversation, and considered.

In the end, though he accepts, and more than doubles his share of the payment in the process, it is less the money that motivates him as it is the sense of adventure Eames promises with his mere presence.

Yusuf isn't sure if that makes it better or worse.

\-------

And later, when he and the others discover the complete weight of the circumstances, he is glad for the excuse the money afforded him. He never liked going into the field and would rather his secrets not get dragged out along with the other revelations occurring.

\---------

After all was done and over with, a happy ending had by Mr. Cobb and a substantial increase in wealth by all others, Yusuf returned to his residence and lab. He'd seen and personally done incredible things in that dream, met and planned with some of the most incredible minds the world over, but now he was home and preferred to rest.

As soon as he settled into his chair with a cup of freshly brewed tea, there was a knock on his door. Though he was wary, he was also polite and he couldn't refuse to answer. Pulling his glasses down from his nose, he opened the door to Eames' grin.

"H'llo Yusuf," Eames said as he invited himself inside. "How is life as a member of the infamous team that performed the bloody difficult task of inception, hmm?" Though it was only still the early afternoon, Eames voice had a too-cheery quality to it, a brightness Yusuf recognized as the onset of drunkenness.

"Considering it hasn't even been a day yet, Mr. Eames, I would say it's been a surprisingly easy return to normal. As for you," he said, returning to his seat opposite the chair Eames had claimed and sprawled on, "I take it I'm not the only one that cannot resist free champagne."

"Oh no, you're perfectly right," Eames replied, slur-free but his accent thickening. "I love free drink as much as the next man. But I," he tapped the tip of his nose, "can wait to enjoy it until after I've dreamed a level."

"Ha ha," Yusuf laughed dryly. "I'll get you a cuppa." From his kitchen as he prepared the tray with the pot and an extra cup, as well as the sugar he keeps around because of Eames' visits, he asked, "What brings you here so soon, Eames?"

"Oh you know you make the best brew in all of Kenya, Yusuf." Eames rested his head on one propped up arm, other hand tapping an irregular beat on the table. "That and I'd fancy a tale of your escapade in the dreamscape."

"I see." Yusuf returned, setting the tray down. "On that front, I think you still have me beat. I merely drove the van. Though there was this one moment in particular that seemed to confirm the stories you've told me…"

Eames poured his cup and tasted the tea, making the same scrunched up face he did every time he drank before sweetening the brew. Yusuf asked him once why he liked his tea if he always then insisted on filling half the cup with sugar, to which Eames replied that it was the final taste he liked as the bitter and the sweet mixed. Yusuf had nodded his appreciation at the time, but always secretly wondered what would happen if he simply served hot water to the man.

"You know, I'm still a bit miffed at you," Eames said lightly as he stirred sugar into his cup. "You nearly led me into Limbo, and here I thought we were friends."

Yusuf chuckled quietly to himself. "I thought you were a man of action, Eames. Don't tell me I made things nearly too daring for even you?" He stood and went towards his kitchen, passing the forger on the way. "Besides, you wouldn't have been alone, I would have been there along with you."

Eames _hmphed_ into his cup. "That, mate, would have been because the projections would have killed you dead eventually."

"Perhaps," Yusuf murmured as he returned, pausing by Eames' chair to place a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked into the upturned grey eyes and gave him a small smile. "But I wouldn't have left you, either way."

As he regained his seat, Eames gazed at him, quiet and eyes slightly narrowed, fingers playing with the handle of his teacup. "I don't think," Eames said after a long beat, "I'll ever be able to understand you."

"You don't need to, Mr. Eames," Yusuf replied, eyes closing as he moved his cup to his lips. "Just understand, I would have been there," _with you_ , and he drank the semi-bitter mix.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/13659.html?thread=30192731#t30192731).


End file.
